


The Donation Battle

by lordmediator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, One Shot, Pedro is a Good Friend, Streamer Hinata Shouyou, but likes to tease his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is one of the most popular streamers on the internet. His fans are loyal and very loving. And some of them are rich.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 89
Kudos: 794





	The Donation Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata still plays beach volleyball here, but instead of being a delivery boy as his part-time job to earn some extra cash, he streams.

Pedro had grown used to his roommate Shoyo’s shrieks and incoherent babbling from the other side of the room over the years. The two of them were distant when Shoyo first moved to Brazil, but after Shoyo found out Pedro was also a fan of One Piece and other Shounen Jump series, the two of them grew close and Pedro helped Shoyo adjusting to the country and with his Portuguese. 

Sometimes, he’d hear Shoyo scream in Japanese, other times he’d curse in Portuguese, and if Pedro was honest, it was all very amusing. It was no wonder Shoyo was one of the most popular streamers in the world. 

“Okay, guys, today… we’re going to—"

For the sake of international fans, Shoyo would speak English most often, but sneak in Japanese and Portuguese from time to time. He was known for competitive games, playing against some of the best gamers in the world, and Shoyo being Shoyo, eventually befriended all of them, so it was came as to no surprise to Pedro whenever he could hear Shoyo collaborating with other famous streamers and Youtubers. 

As his roommate and good friend, Pedro started not just coming to his beach volleyball matches, but also watch his streams whenever he could. After watching his streams and quickly understanding the type of people his fans and friends online were, Pedro soon found himself one of those fans, and Shoyo would giggle whenever he saw his name among the chat. 

However, the more he watched his friend’s streams, the more he questioned his friend’s choices. It was never anything bad, it was just very curious. Hinata Shoyo by all means was a very successful streamer, which was why Pedro questioned why he never moved out so he could have his own apartment—not that he wanted Shoyo to move out or anything like that—or seemed to never spend the money on anything.

“Oh, I send the money to my mom and sister, since Natsu is still in high school, and I want mom to retire without any worries,” Shoyo explained after Pedro asked him during breakfast. 

Another thing Pedro and his fans agreed on. 

Hinata Shoyo was an angel. 

Anyone who disagreed would have to fight him and the entire Shoyo Protection Squad—which was the unofficial name of his fanbase. 

Pedro however, could never guess how passionate and loving Shoyo’s fans could get, and it only took one stream for him to realize that.

It was early morning in Rio, and It had become habit by this point for Pedro to pull out his phone, click on Shoyo’s livestream, plug in his earphones and watch it on the bus ride to his university for his morning classes. 

“—no, I prefer the sandstone,” Shoyo said, replacing the blocks around his house with sandstone.

He was playing Minecraft this time, one of his more casual streams since he didn’t have any tournaments coming up to practice or train for. He was also playing with another streamer. Shoyo had his own Minecraft skin that reflected his looks in real life, orange hair, tan skin, and black dri-fit shirt and shorts, though it was covered by enchanted diamond armor so it couldn’t be seen.

_**Kodzuken** donated **R$500**!_

“Oh, Kenma!” Shoyo exclaimed, his face cam showing his toothy smile. “It should be ten at night in Japan right now. Hi! Thank you for the donation but you don’t have to give me anything.”

Pedro was subtly freaking out, but not that surprised.

Kodzuken was also a very famous streamer and Youtuber, and just so happened to be close friends with Shoyo since high school and was one of Pedro’s favorite streamers. 

_**BokutoKotaro** donated **R$1,000**! HEY HEY HEY HINATA! I FINALLY CAUGHT ONE OF YOUR LIVESTREAMS!!! AKAASHI HELPED ME TRANSLATE MY MESSAGE AND HE SAID DONATING IS A THING YOU DO HERE! SO I DID IT TOO!!!_

“Bokuto-san! Nani—I mean… uh, hey!” Hinata was a little flustered, switching to Japanese for a few seconds to speak to this Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, thank you for watching my livestream and the donation but that’s too much money! I don’t… I don’t even know how much that is in yen.”

Pedro understood what he said since his Japanese had improved since living with Shoyo, but Shoyo, ever the considerate human being, translated what he just said in English just for his fans who were curious. 

As Shoyo climbed into one of his mines, he got another donation.

_**Tooru** donated **R$2,000**! Shoyooooooo~ _

“What the—Oikawa-san?” Shoyo stopped mining in game to read his latest donation. “I only know one Tooru and that’s Oikawa Tooru, my friend who is currently living in Argentina. Hold on, did he…” He replayed the donation and his mouth fell open. “Oikawa-san! Hi!” He switched to Japanese again. “That is definitely a message you would send. If this really is you, thank you for the two thousand real donation, and that’s a lot! I’m paying you back when we meet again. That’s too much money!”

_**Tooru** donated **R$2,000**! you’ll see me again soon anyway just treat me to dinner ;)_

“Another two thousand—Oikawa-san!” Shoyo sighed, brows knitted together, looking more exasperated. “Yes, I will treat you to dinner and pay you back. I appreciate the donation but that’s too much! Wait… are you coming to Brazil again?” He asked, switching to English again. “I’ll pay you back if you ever come to Brazil again or if I get the chance to come to Argentina, okay?”

Pedro switched his attention to the chat and saw that many were laughing at Shoyo’s reaction. 

_trainchoochoo: LMAOOOOOO_

_PandaWorldlive: lmfao simp alert_

_pure roxic: what kind of dinner are we talking about? ;)_

_Fighter Moose: SUGAR PARENT ALERT!!!_

Shoyo sighed again, going on a tangent while he explained how he knew both Bokuto and Tooru, Bokuto from a training camp he attended in Tokyo, and Tooru from another school in the same prefecture as him.

_**TetsuroK** donated **R$3,500**! ちびちゃん〜 _

Shoyo paused, his eyes widening, stopping just as he encountered a zombie in the dark part of the cave he entered. He moved out of the way and back to the light before the zombie could reach him.

“K-Kuroo-san?” Shoyo stuttered, laughing nervously. “N-Naze… Uh—Porque… I mean why—oh my goodness…” He ran his hands through his face, peeking through the gaps of his fingers. “My brain is going all _fwoosh_ like static now!”

Pedro suppressed a chuckle, seeing Shoyo lose his mind over how to translate what he was feeling properly. Classic multilingual problems. 

“Kuroo-san, thank you for the donation but that’s a lot of money. I’m paying you back. Kuroo or Kuroo-san as I call him, was one of the many people that called me Chibi-chan which is what his message translates to. Kuroo-san, or Tetsuro, is first name,” Shoyo explained. “He’s close friends with Bokuto and I think he’s some sort of economist right now? Can’t really remember what the right term is for his job in English. Kuroo, I’m going to pay you back after the stream. You and Bokuto-san. And Oikawa-san as well. You know what?

“All three of you!” Shoyo declared climbing up the ladder of his four-story base and flicking his character’s hand in third person so it looked like he was staring right at the screen. “I’m going to pay back all three of you! Thank you for all the donations, I appreciate them—” His voice softened. “—But I’m going to pay you back! Do you hear me? I know the three of you must still be watching this stream! So stop! Thank you, but that’s enough, okay?”

As soon as he finished that sentence, another donation notification appeared.

_**Kodzuken** donated **R$6,000**! 黒尾, クソ野郎…_

Shoyo gasped loudly. “KENMA! What—Why… Naze…” Shoyo froze for a second, but leaned forward and squinted his eyes to read the message. “Kuroo, you—Ok, I’m not going to say that out loud because I want this stream PG-13 as much as possible… Uh…”

Pedro frowned. His kanji still wasn’t the best, but he could guess Kodzuken cursed this Kuroo person. 

“Kenma, did Kuroo do something? Something that would make you donate six thousand?” Shoyo blinked, disbelief all over his face. “I appreciate it, but please, stop! All these donations are too much! You guys are too much! This is already too much money!”

_**TetsuroK** donated **R$6,500**! I don’t know what you two are talking about_

Shoyo face-palmed. “Kuroo-san, arima—I mean, do you and Kenma have some kind of bet going on? Because that is the only reason I can think of as to why you’re donating so much money.”

_**KeijiAkaashi** donated **R$550**! It’s fine, Hinata. You can just continue playing_

Shoyo reread the donation and he smiled again. “Akaashi-san! Wow, a lot of people from back home are on my stream today. Thank you for the donation, Akaashi-san! That’s still a lot though. I’m going to have a lot of people to pay back when I go back to Japan.”

_**KeijiAkaashi** donated **R$550**! No need, Hinata. _

“Akaashi-san!” Shoyo flicked his character’s arm, the camera flying around, while he covered his face with his hands. “Naze—uh, porque… Gwaaaaaahhh! Stop it! I am going to pay you guys back when I can, okay? Stop donating!”

_**BokutoKotaro** donated **R$8,550**! HINATA! I SAW AKAASHI DONATE MORE MONEY SO I DONATED MORE MONEY TOO!_

“No! Stop it! Stop all of you!” Shoyo cried, pouting, flicking his character’s arm as he flew to the entrance of his base. “This is too much! Stop donating! Why are you guys donating so much money today? Stop—”

Another donation appeared.

_**WakatoshiUshijima** donated **R$10,000**! Bokuto told me to donate some money on your stream, Shoyo Hinata. Will this amount suffice?_

Shoyo stopped moving, including his character once he saw that notification, and chat promptly freaked out.

_freezerfry: hOLY SHT_

_PandaWorldlive: where can I find friends like the friends shoyo has? lol_

_Overworldhater: dayum he’s getting more money in a day than I earn from my salary TT-TT_

_haloHolo: oh to be Shoyo for day_

_Gwen: OMG THIS GUY LITERALLY SAID SOME MONEY_

_Jac0b: how much is all of this in dollars?_

_heathen234: I would be jealous but honestly Shoyo deserves all that money_

_Matt Howard: WHAT IF HIS FRIENDS ARE CONSPIRING TO DONATE SO MUCH MONEY SO THAT HE CAN GO BACK TO JAPAN BECAUSE THEY WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN_

_QWERTY: these people are RICH RICH_

Shoyo’s jaw hit the floor as he stared in disbelief, the camera going all over the place. “Ushi…USHIJIMA-SAN?!” 

_**WakatoshiUshijima** donated **R$12,000**! Was the previous donation not enough? Bokuto said that more was good_

“No! That’s not good! Bokuto-san, why would you—ughhhh! STOP! STOP DONATING!” 

_**Tooru** donated **R$13,500**! I refuse to be out donated!_

“OIKAWA-SAN!” Shoyo wailed, retreating his hands to himself, not sure whether to cry or laugh. “Sto—don’t encourage him! You’re encouraging him! STOP DONATING SO MUCH MONEY!”

 _ **Kodzuken** donated **R$16,000**!_

“What the fu—” Shoyo spun in his chair, eyes up to the ceiling, screaming his head off. “WHAT! WHAT! KENMA--hahahaha… hold on, did I read that right?” he replayed the donation and held his hand over his mouth. 

_Furious & Fast: lol kodzuken realy said get in line beach_

_Vivacious Queen: lmao they trying to out donate Shoyo’s number 1 fan?_

_LilRomero: that’s over three thousand dollars…_

_**TetsuroK** donated **R$16,300**! Yeah! Get in line!_

_**Kodzuken** donated **R$18,800**! You too Kuroo_

_**Tooru** donated **R$20,000**! Mean!_

“GUYS SERIOUSLY! STOP! YAME—”

_**Kodzuken** donated **R$30,000**! I’m sorry for these two Shoyo_

“KENMA! YOU TOO! STOP DONATING! IF YOU GUYS KEEP DONATING, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME PROBLEMS!”

Pedro looked up and noticed he was coming close to his stop, his university building looming closer and closer and he’d have to leave the stream for a bit. He hovered his thumb over a certain button and came to a decision. 

_**Pedro** donated **R$10**! I forgot to tell you we’re out of milk and to leave money for it before I left but I guess I don’t have to worry anymore :) _

“PEDRO!” Shoyo screamed, looking like he was close to crying. “NOT YOU TOO!”

Later at night during dinner, Pedro was just scrolling through YouTube when he saw what was the number one video on the trending list and smirked, showing the video to his dear friend and roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Total = R$167,760= $32,533.70
> 
> I hope that total is right. Also, this doesn't feel like over 2k words.
> 
> I imagine Kageyama, Tsukishima and others probably also donate money, but under different names so Hinata doesn't know it's them. 
> 
> I just wrote this for fun~ It took stumbling onto a video of one youtuber donating fifty thousand to a youtuber friend of his for my sleep-deprived brain to feel a spur of the moment need to write this and I do not regret writing this but at the same time I question why I wrote this.
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
